


alive

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Caught, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Spit Kink, Top Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: Sokka’s eyes are still closed, his hole still fluttering and his cock pulsing when he hears the squeaky door to his room open. He blearily opens his eyes, cheeks going red as he sees Zuko in his doorway, eyes wide. At the sight, Sokka’s cock pulses and pushes out a feeble last drop of cum. Before his brain can restart, he observes Zuko’s face go from flushed and nervous to eager. Sokka can’t get his mouth to start working again as his boyfriend crosses the room towards him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	alive

**Author's Note:**

> day 13 prompt: getting caught
> 
> this kind of went off the rails after the getting caught, whoops

Sokka loves having sex with Zuko. Really, a lot. Sometimes, though, he likes to go at his own pace, much faster than Zuko tends to go with him. The older loves to tease him, make Sokka beg for his cock even when he’s worn out, cock dripping against the sheets as he desperately bucks back for friction. When Zuko spears him open on wet fingers he goes slow, torturously good as he spends hours brushing his fingers against Sokka’s sweet spot.

This evening, though, Sokka can quickly and efficiently stretch himself out. He’s built a pillow pile at the head of the bed to lean against, comforted by the softness of the pillowcases. Sokka’s favorite silicone cock, a thick red veiny monster of a thing, is already washed and set out on his bedside table. Using lubed fingers and applying extra to the cock for good measure, he lifts his hips, settling the dildo upright under his hips. He lets out a drawn-out moan as he sinks down, the cock filling him up deliciously. It isn’t hot or pulsing like Zuko is, but it brushes gently against his prostate, making Sokka’s thighs shake where he kneels on the bed. 

He settles back against the pillows and down onto the cock, softly moaning out at the pressure. Spreading more lube on his fingers, he takes his own cock in hand, teasing the slit with his thumb and groaning as he bucks down against the dildo beneath him. His eyes fall shut as he strips his cock, jerking himself hard and fast as he grinds down. Little surprised gasps of pleasure are kicked out of him every few thrusts when his prostate gets stroked just right, and he lets out a loud whine as he feels his orgasm building. Zuko _always_ edges Sokka. No matter how many times the younger just wants to _cum_ , his partner took a sick sort of pleasure in denying him. Sokka, of course, loved him all the more for it, because a delayed orgasm with Zuko is always worth it in the end.

But now he’s alone in his room, cuddled amongst pillows that smell like him and a little bit like Zuko. He feels comforted and warmed throughout his whole body, and he reaches down to cup his balls, loving the way he feels his cock jerk and dribble in his hand at the action. Without slowing down or letting up his pace, Sokka leans back against his bed and revels in the buildup of his orgasm, knowing it won’t be cut short. His mouth falls open on a satisfied groan as he cums, his cock pulsing in his hand as he clenches around his toy. The slick of his cum makes the slide of his hand even filthier, and Sokka lets out a satisfied sigh as he continues to milk his cock. 

Sokka’s eyes are still closed, his hole still fluttering and his cock pulsing when he hears the squeaky door to his room open. He blearily opens his eyes, cheeks going red as he sees Zuko in his doorway, eyes wide. At the sight, Sokka’s cock pulses and pushes out a feeble last drop of cum. Before his brain can restart, he observes Zuko’s face go from flushed and nervous to _eager_. Sokka can’t get his mouth to start working again as his boyfriend crosses the room towards him. 

Blearily, Sokka realizes the picture he must paint, fucked brainless on his bed, one hand still gently gripping his cock. He’s covered in cum, splayed out on his side with a dildo falling out of him. Zuko leans down to kiss him, and Sokka reacts instinctively, welcoming the older’s tongue into his mouth, sighing happily into the kiss. When Zuko pulls back, the younger playfully sucks on his tongue, giggling happily at the deep noise it drags out of his lover. 

Zuko uses both his hands to cup his partner’s jaw gently, “Sokka,” he mutters, leaning to press their foreheads together, “what’s your safeword?”

“My safeword is sea lion,” he breathes out, the repetition of the call and repeat makes his head fuzzy and his balls throb. Suddenly it feels like he didn’t just cum, because Sokka’s cock aches with how hard he gets. 

“Perfect,” Zuko breathes out, pressing a soft kiss to Sokka’s lips, “love you.” Juxtaposing his voice, he shoves Sokka onto his back, shoving a pillow under his hips and pulling out the dildo in one smooth motion.

The silicone was already halfway out, but Sokka lets out an indignant moan at the sudden emptiness. As his partner quickly undresses, the younger takes this time to be bratty, pouting and slapping the flats of his feet on the bed petulantly. “I can’t believe you took out the dildo when you weren’t even _ready_ ,” as he talks nonsense, Zuko easily slicks his cock with the lube from the bedside table, “just leaving me empty like a bad boyfri- _ahhhhhh_ ,” his complaining is interrupted as Zuko slides into him easily.

The older loves being able to interrupt his partner’s sentences with moans. He takes a moment to get settled in his kneeling position, then yanks Sokka’s hips up onto his lap, his cock pushing deeper into his partner as he leans over him. Zuko starts settling on his elbows over Sokka before thinking better of it, hooking his arms around the back of his lover’s knees, nearly bending him in half now when Zuko leans forward, no longer able to kiss the younger. Judging from the drool rolling out of Sokka’s mouth and the way his tongue is hanging from his lips, the kiss would be disgustingly sloppy.

“So,” Zuko says slowly, using his leverage to grind deep into his partner, “you wanna be fucked until you cum like a little whore?” The high pitched keen he receives from the younger is confirmation enough, but the sudden constricting pressure around his cock assures him. “Good,” he hums, taking a moment to gather some spit in his mouth before spitting down into Sokka’s mouth, the gesture making them both groan.

Zuko pulls his hips back, shoving his cock back into his lover before starting a fast pace, keeping his thrusts shallow and rough. Sokka starts letting out little hiccup moans that quickly devolve into louder and wilder groans of pleasure. His cock is dribbling messily between them, the precum mixing with the now-dried cum on his abdomen.

“Fuck, I love how gross you are,” the older pants out, his thrusts picking up speed as he feels his own orgasm creep up on him. Walking in on a loopy Sokka covered in his own cum got him pretty far already. Audibly, the younger clamps his mouth shut and swallows, holding eye contact with Zuko before opening his mouth. Rolling his tongue around his mouth, he pulls back before purposely spitting into Sokka’s mouth again. The swallow is immediate this time, and Zuko can’t help himself, spitting down again onto Sokka, on his cheek, his chest. 

Not slowing his hips, Zuko leans up and back, spitting into his own hand before reaching down to wrap it around his partner’s cock. It’s so hard and hot in his hand, the older’s hips stutter, and he knows he won’t be able to last longer.

Sokka’s head is thrown back against his pillows, his hips held immobile by his lover. Zuko’s delightfully warm cock is abusing his prostate so well. He can’t help himself, letting out a soft shuddering moan as his cock jumps. With his second orgasm, he doesn’t cum as explosively, the heavy pulsing of his balls forcing thick globs of cum from the tip of his cock. If he had the brain capacity, he’d feel embarrassed at how tight he clamps down on Zuko.

Zuko’s hips stutter twice before he cums inside of Sokka, his cock bumping up against that sweet spot as it twitches with the orgasm. He hisses when he pulls out, his cock still twitching as Sokka’s hole desperately tries to hold onto him. Pulling out is worth it as he gets to watch his cum roll out of Sokka’s ass, down onto his sheets.

The room is silent but for their heavy breathing as they come down, Zuko still staring down when Sokka breaks the silence.

“So,” he bites his lip, smiling mischievously, “do you promise to fuck me like that _every_ time you catch me jerking off?”

Groaning, Zuko slaps his palm to his forehead, running his fingers through his hair in mock frustration. He takes a moment, looking down at the way Sokka is covered in cum and Zuko’s spit, and he says, “I’ll consider it.”

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober is a long term creative project that will take longer than a month and on a separate note having a job sucks ass
> 
> bratty bottom sokka rights
> 
> (like if u /need/ a visual on a dildo that Sokka is using its based off my fave bby, the hellbone from geekysextoys)


End file.
